


Oh Really?

by ElectricRituals



Series: A horny bard and a confused witcher [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Horny Jaskier, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, oblivious Geralt, of jaskier's creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier can't help but challenge Geralt in a lust fueled haze but Geralt is just confused.
Relationships: Eventual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: A horny bard and a confused witcher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944565
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Oh Really?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely running with this series (I wonder how many of these I can write instead of my research paper)

Geralt had been lecturing Jaskier for the last few moments and Jaskier knew he should be paying attention, really, he did.

He just couldn’t seem to concentrate.

Geralt looked angry and serious and Jaskier felt like he should absolutely be on his knees in front of the man, apologizing for whatever it was he did to put that expression on his face.

What had he done again?

Oh! He had snuck along to another hunt that Geralt had expressly forbade him from partaking in.

Honestly, if Geralt truly wanted Jaskier to stay at the inn then he should make sure to provide better details of his exploits. It was, quite frankly, Geralt’s fault that Jaskier had to sneak out and find the fight.

“Are you even listening to me?” Geralt spat out angrily, snapping Jaskier’s focus back to the witcher.

“Geralt, everything was fine, I’m fine, I really don’t know why you’re so angry.” Jaskier said smartly, holding his hands up placatingly.

“Jaskier, I assure you that I know more about these situations that you do.” Geralt’s eyes were burning in the setting sunlight as he glared at the bard, nostrils flaring.

Oh, Jaskier was an absolute mess for this man.

Jaskier walked forward toward the witcher, back straight, chin up, every ounce of confidence he possessed on display, “Oh really?” the bard asked challengingly.

Now, in Jaskier’s many fantasies, is when his back would be pressed up against a tree, the witcher mouthing and biting at his neck, but this wasn’t a fantasy and Geralt looked more exasperated than turned on.

“Jaskier, I’m a witcher, you’re a bard. You know that I know more about monsters and monster hunting than you. Is that a real question? I know you’re an idiot, but I didn’t realize you were stupid as well.”

Jaskier sighed, simultaneously amused and frustrated by the witcher, “I’m sorry Geralt. I am aware you know what you’re talking about. I’ll take more caution in the future.”

“Hmmm. Doubtful.”

-

Later that night, sitting by the campfire, Jaskier regarded his travel companion curiously. Did Geralt truly not realize Jaskier’s recent challenging words were born from sexual frustration? The witcher always seemed so earnest when Jaskier created a situation born from lust.

Perhaps Jaskier should see exactly how far he could push this. How long would it take for the witcher to realize Jaskier was coming onto him?

Well, this could be fun. And frustrating.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr @ElectricRituals


End file.
